K and A
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: AU. Two boys were born on the same day in different parts of the Cosmic Era. At first, it seemed as if they would never meet. But, their paths were destined to clash in a struggle which would see them try to destroy each other... Chapter 2 up!
1. Birth

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here..

May 18, C.E. 55, December City, PLANT.

The newborn child started to cry. The doctor who delivered the infant smiled. Everything had went smoothly. Looks like I'll be able to attend that dinner party, he thought.

A tall, well built man was pacing up and down outside the delivery room, although there really wasn't any reason to be anxious. Patrick had driven his wife, Lenore to the hospital in his sedan that morning. The agricultural expert had been carrying their child for almost ten months now. She had started labour soon after breakfast, and he had been assured that delivery would not take place until his work had been done for the day. Patrick scoffed at the idea. His work would never be complete. On top of that, the father was a disclipined man and saw no reason why a birth should interrupt his well-ordered life. Nevertheless, he continued to pace. Nurses and young doctors hurried past him, aware of his presence, their voices lowered when they were near him, and raised again only when they were out of his earshot. He didn't notice because everybody had always treated him that way. Most of them had never seen him in person; all of them knew who he was. Patrick was a rising star in the political scene of the PLANT, and although he was still aiding the current Representative away from the cameras, all observers had predicted that the next Representative of December City would be him. On top of that, the Zodiac Alliance, which he had set up five years ago together with Siegel Clyne, was garnering more support despite it being an underground organisation.

Uncharacteristically, he wondered how his friend felt when his daughter came to this world a mere three months ago. Siegel shared Patrick's ideals of equality for all Coordinators. Since their initial meeting, more than ten years had passed. Not only were they comrades, they were also close friends. Perhaps...

The obstetrician stepped out of the delivery room, ready to report the news. The two men stared at each other for a moment, Patrick having had his thoughts interrupted. The doctor also felt a little nervous, but he wasn't going to show it in front of the father.

"Congratulations, sir. you have a son, a fine-looking little boy. Have you decided what you will call him?"

The father answered without hesitation. "Athrun Zala."

May 18, C.E. 55, somewhere in the Orb Union..

"At last," said the man triumphantly as he lifted the child in his hands. He had looked forward to this day all his adult life. Besides being his first child, the scientist knew that this infant was special. In fact, everyone present knew that the baby was special. However, not all of them shared the father's enthusiasm. Although it was already hard to get excited when you're huddled inside an underground laboratory, the delicate "nature" of the birth had put almost everyone on edge.

An assistant whispered to her neighbour. Some gossip would be good to keep their minds off the matter.

"What do you think would be the child's name?" The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? But, somehow, I feel that the kid shouldn't come into the world like this." The first assistant nodded her agreement. She remembered something concerning their boss.

"I heard that the wife's in labour now. I wonder how that would work out?"

"The girl would be safe, along with the mother. But, don't expect him to take notice." Both ladies knew who "he" was. The man had fallen out with his wife over the matter. He had claimed that this child would be his alone, and not "theirs". Both women shook their heads in silence. They were paid to do their jobs, and nothing else.

The man's thoughts soon drifted to other important issues. Now that the boy was born, perhaps he could allow his wife to have a look at him. After all, she had helped plant the seeds of the child's arrival, in more ways than one. On top of that, the other project required his attention. The sponsor had grown impatient over the delayed progress. If his funding was to continue, results would have to come soon. Although he was less interested in what the sponsor had in mind, he relished the challenge. Illegality made things more exciting, as always. With his mind fully occupied, the father didn't even realise that he had forgotten one thing: to give a name to his boy. 

Author's note

-This story is influenced by Jeffrey Archer's "Kane and Abel". Some parts of the fic will be lines from the novel.

-Please RnR!! 


	2. Desired, Unwanted

Three days later...

"Here's your son, my lady," said Laura Morris as she handed Athrun over to the lady who was sitting up on her bed.

"Thank you, Laura." The nurse blushed. She didn't expect the wife of Patrick Zala to remember her name. She looked on while the mother unbuttoned her blouse to allow the infant to suckle. Lenore was happy to have Athrun. Although a scientist, she knew of her husband's work, both the legal and the illegal ones. But, Patrick was discreet enough never to burden her with his ideals, and the couple was a loving one despite their time apart. She, too, wondered about Siegel Clyne. From their few meetings, she could understand why the two men were fast friends. With their similar energies, Lenore was certain if both men had pursued her at the same time, she would still be single by now...

On the table beside the bed, was a basket of fruits. The lady chuckled secretly; three months earlier, she had sent another basket of fruits to the Clynes for... what's her name... ah, yes, Lacus. That's right: for Lacus. The thought of having a possible playmate for his son gladdened Lenore's heart. Once she was fully recovered, she intended to return to her work full-time. Although technically, her expertise was used to help the Naturals, since the PLANTs couldn't have their own food production, she was sure that eventually, this ban would be overturned, especially since her husband was working hard on it. She glanced down towards her son, who was still having his breakfast. She prayed that Athrun would never have to live in a future where Coordinators and Naturals were at open war with each other...

Meanwhile...

"He's beautiful, isn't he." Via Hibiki was silent as she cradled her son. There was nothing she could do now, but to accept the truth: the infant that she was holding in her hands was the "Ultimate Coordinator". She hated that term, almost as much as the man who made it his goal and achievement, the man who used to be her husband...

"Have you seen our daughter yet," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Ulen nodded. Although he wan't interested in the girl, she was, after all, his own flesh and blood as well. Suddenly, Ulen had an idea. He went out of the room, only to return a few moments later with his daughter in his hands, and a camera. He rested the infant next to Via and whipped out the device. Despite herself, Via decided to pose her children for the camera. For the man, his son may be his alone, but still, he could allow a "family" photo to be taken. Once everyone was ready, the father pressed the button...

Afterthoughts

-Writer's block... AHHH!

-Please RnR! 


End file.
